My best friend's wedding
by Twimom81
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were babies. Edward has loved Bella for years, but never confessed his feelings. Now she's getting married to a guy she hardly knows. Will Edward be able to stop the wedding and confess his love?
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I'm just having fun with her characters.**

**My best friend's wedding**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

I turned down the dead end road that led to my house in the small town of Forks, WA. I was born and raised in this grey, rainy town. It felt good to be home again. I pulled into my drive way and turned my Volvo off. It had been two long months since I'd been home. Four years ago I started a small record company in Seattle, it became quite successful in the last two years, now I have a studio in New York and LA.

I popped the trunk and pulled the hood of my sweatshirt over my head, before escaping the warmth of my car into the familiar pouring rain. I grabbed my suitcase and laptop bag from the trunk and sloshed my way through the puddles to my front door. Once under the cover of my porch I pulled my hood off and reached for my keys. I opened the front door and stepped into my cold house. I immediately turned the lights on as I walked down the hallway towards my thermostat and cranked the heat up. I had driven straight from LA to Forks only stopping for the essentials: gas, bathroom and food. It was a long drive, but I was eager to get home. I was in much need of a shower and that was my first priority.

I relaxed under the hot spray of water that soaked my body. I was so tense from the drive home and my muscles ached from the lack of movement from the hours in the car. I stayed in the shower until the water cooled down. I got out quickly and put on a pair of flannel pajama pants and a black t-shirt. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I made a mental note to thank my brother, Emmett he always had my fridge stocked for me when I got home from long business trips. I reached to turn the light off in the kitchen when I noticed the red light on my answering machine blinking. I set my beer on the island in the middle of my kitchen and walked over to the machine, pressing the button to listen to my messages.

"You have four new messages," the machine informed me. I grabbed a pen and the pad of paper sitting next to the phone "New message Monday June thirteenth at four ten pm,"

"Edward, it's Bella call me when you get this," I smiled at the sound of my best friend's beautiful voice.

"New message Wednesday June fifteenth one thirty two pm,"

"Hey, it's Bella again," I heard her sigh. " Please call me," she added.

"New message Friday June seventeenth ten forty pm,"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you better not be avoiding my calls, call me back," Bella had a hint of anger in her voice. Which caused me to laugh.

"New Message today at nine fifteen pm," I glanced at the clock only an hour ago.

"Okay so I guess you must have fallen off the face of the earth or something, but you're really starting to piss me off Edward. If I don't hear from you by tomorrow June twenty first then I will assume you're dead," she huffed.

"To delete your messages press one," I did as the machine asked and grabbed my phone off the charger and dialed Bella's number. The phone rang four times before I heard it pick up on the other line.

"Bella are you there?" I asked grabbing my beer and walked towards my room.

"Excuse me, but is this Edward Cullen, my best friend who's been avoiding my calls for God knows how long?" she laughed

"Sorry Bella, my cell is on the frits, it never shows me missed calls and eats my messages," I tried to explain

"Sure, sure" she replied "Anyway Edward, I have something I need to tell you,"

"What is it?" I asked taking another drink of my beer.

"I'm," she hesitated and I heard her exhale a deep breath. "I'm getting married on Friday,"

I totally didn't expect to hear that. I felt like I'd just been kicked in the gut, I needed to sit down. I lowered my body to sit on the edge of my bed and fell to the ground missing the corner of the bed. My phone slide across the floor and I tried to compose myself before grabbing my phone. I ran my hand through my hair and reached for my phone.

"Isabella Marie!" I yelled "It is Monday night, how can you possibly be getting married on Friday?" She is insane, who does this kind of thing on a whim?

"I'm scared Edward, I need you here,"

I sat on the bed and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger.

"Let's just talk about this Bella," I spoke quietly, trying to calm myself.

" Please come Edward, I need you. Stand up for me in my wedding, You are my best friend,"

"How can you be getting married, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone?" I asked confused, I saw her two months ago and she made no mention of anyone

"I want to explain everything in person, meet me in Maui," she begged "Please, I'm scared and need you," she begged.

I hated when she begged and Bella knew it. She could get me to do anything by begging.

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as I can" I groaned

"Thanks. Alice has all the info," she explained. "I love you Edward, travel safe I'll see you soon,"

"Love you to Bella," I hit end on the phone and set it on my bed. I took the last swig of my beer and threw the empty bottle across the room. It broke into pieces after it crashed into the wall. "Fuck!" I yelled and slumped to the floor pulling my knees to my chest.

I felt like I had been hit by a freight train. I tried to get up from the ground, but my body wouldn't move. I was numb I felt like I couldn't breath.

Bella and I had been best friends since we were babies. Her parents Charlie and Renee were good friends with my parent's, Carlisle and Esme. Renee and Esme were pregnant together, we were born nearly three months apart. The two of us were inspirable growing up. It was never just Edward or Bella it was always Edward and Bella. We were so close it was like she was part of our family and I with hers. Our mother's always use to talk about sharing grandbabies one day and I always rolled my eyes at the idea, but now I was realizing that wouldn't happen because Bella was in love with someone else. I never looked at Bella in more then a sister way until we got into high school. Slowly her body changed, she got curvier, more confident and I started to find myself falling head over heels for this girl. I loved everything about her, the brilliant brown eyes I was always getting lost in, the smell of strawberries that radiated off her mahogany hair. Bella was beautiful and I loved her with every bit of my soul. Now I was going to loose her to some guy I didn't know. All because I was a coward and never got up the balls to tell her how I actually felt. I didn't want to ruin what we had, it was like we were together without the official label we spent every possible second together when work didn't have us separated.

I shook my head back and forth trying to clear it. I had to get out of my house I needed to talk to my sister. I quickly threw on my sweatshirt and Chuck Taylors leaving my pajama pants on. I grabbed my wallet and keys and ran through the pouring rain to my car. I drove as fast as I could to my sister's house. I parked the car on the street in front of her home and raced to her door.

"Alice!" I yelled banging my fist against her door. After a few short moments the porch light turned on and her husband Jasper opened the door. "Where is she?" I asked pushing my way past him and walking into their home.

"She'll be down in a minute," Jasper informed shutting the door "What's going on Edward?"

Really like they didn't know. "Why don't you tell me, what do you know about Bella and this wedding?" I noticed my hands were clenched into fists and I was pacing back and forth across the entry way of their house. "Well?" I looked up and glared at Jasper for not answering my question.

"Give him a break Edward he doesn't know much" Alice said coming down the stairs tying her bathrobe around her waist.

"Will someone please help me understand what's going on?" I was on the brink of a melt down here.

"Come, sit down," Alice encouraged grabbing my hand and leading me into the family room. I sat down on the sofa and turned to face her "There's not much to tell, Bella met the groom to be, Jacob in Europe two months ago. Things progressed fast and they were engaged within a month of knowing each other,"

"Then what's with the quickie wedding? Is she pregnant?" I spat. The thought of Bella carrying another man's baby made me sick.

"That's the first thing I asked and no she's not pregnant Edward. They're getting married fast because of Jake's job if they didn't do it now then they'd have to wait until next year. I guess his work load is insane at the moment," Alice explained

"She hardly knows him Alice, I just don't get it," Am I the only one who thought Bella had completely lost her marbles here?

"Well if you," Alice poked me in the chest with her index finger "Weren't so damn stubborn and told her how you felt, we wouldn't be in this mess. Now would we?" Alice mused.

I just shot a dirty look in her direction because I knew she was right.

"So what's the plan?" Jasper chimed in I didn't even notice him standing across the room.

"What plan?" I asked.

"The plan to get her back you idiot," Alice said smacking the back of my head.

"I don't have a plan, all I know is I have four days to break up a wedding, steal my girl back and I don't have a single clue how to go about it,"

"Now that's the spirit," Jasper laughed patting me on the back.

"I have everything in order, we leave on Wednesday morning,"

"I can't wait until Wednesday Alice, I need to leave tomorrow, I should be on a plane right now!" I stood to my feet and pulled my I-phone from my pocket. "I'm not going to loose her," I added while scrolling down my contact list for the airport's number.

"Edward, put the phone down. I said we leave on Wednesday, not you the rest of the family," I looked at her in confusion "You leave in the morning. I booked you the first flight I could and let me say it was not cheap and you're flying coach. I wasn't spending my money to get you a first call ticket,"

I didn't care if I had to ride in the cargo area I just needed to get there. "Oh Ali what would I do with out you?" I enveloped my sister in a large hug and spun her around.

"Just promise me you will get her back,"

"I will try my hardest," I confessed releasing the grip I had on her.

"Emmett will be here soon he's taking you to Seattle," She informed me

"I have to go home and pack," There was so much to do in such little time.

"Nonsense Edward," Alice interrupted "I packed for you days ago,"

"It gave her a reason to shop," Jasper added and Alice shot him a dirty look.

"There's a pair of jeans in the suite case, please change you're not wearing flannel pants on the plane," she rolled her eyes and pointed towards a large black suite case sitting by the front door.

I grabbed the jeans and excused myself to the bathroom so I could change.

"Well if it isn't the wedding crasher," Em chuckled as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Ha ha not funny," I groaned putting my flannel pants is the suite case.

"I know you just got here but you both need to hit the road. Your flight leaves in six hours and you have a long drive ahead of you," Alice explained basically pushing us out the door.

"Thanks again Ali, I don't know what I'd do without you," I said hugging her once again

"If I didn't know you loved her so much I wouldn't have bothered. Good luck we'll be there Wednesday if you need us," Alice and Jasper stood on the porch and watched as Emmett tore out of the drive way.

**BPOV**

I looked at the clock on the dash board of the shiny red, convertible Mustang Jake had rented us while in Hawaii. Thirty minutes until Edward's plane was scheduled to arrive. I parked the car and put the top up before walking into the crowded airport. I found the nearest arrival board and found his flight info. His plane was going to be ten minutes early. I found an empty seat near the baggage carrousel used for his flight and sat down. I felt the sudden flutter of hundreds of butterflies invade my stomach, a usual occurrence when I was about to see my best friend for the first time in a while. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was excited to see Edward, it'd been over two months since he dropped me of at LAX for my two month excursion through Europe. We made it a routine that at least once a month one of us would fly out to visit the other for a weekend, no matter where we were working. After college I got a job with a travel magazine to photograph various locations through out the US. We did a European addition to the magazine so I was lucky enough to be picked to document the sights. While being there I ran into my fiancé, Jacob.

I opened my eyes and noticed the baggage claim area starting to fill up with tired travelers. I stood up on my tip toes in search for Edward, after a few moments I noticed a tousled mess of spiky bronze hair making it's way through the crowds. It had to be him; no one could pull that hair style off. I took off running through the passengers, pushing and weaving my way towards him. I made eye contact with Edward and he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward," I yelled as I ran faster through the airport.

Suddenly everything went into slow motion. I felt my foot catch over something hard, most likely a suitcase and I lost my balance I threw my hands out in front of me to catch myself since I knew I was going to hit the hard tile floor. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact, there was no trying to catch myself I was going down fast. I felt myself hit something, but it wasn't the cold tile I was imagining. I peeled my eyelids back and sighed in relief when I found myself cradled in Edward's arms.

"Still clumsy as ever I see," he laughed and helped me to my feet.

"Well I don't think that will ever change," I could feel the familiar crimson blush I hate so much flood my cheeks. "This makes everything so perfect having you here," I said throwing my arms around Edward's neck embracing him in a hug.

"It's good to see you Bella," He said and I felt him kiss the top of my head. "So where's the husband to be?" Edward asked as we released our hold on one another.

"Deep sea fishing with Charlie and his dad, you know male bonding," I said rolling my eyes. "They'll be back in time for dinner, so we have the afternoon to spend together. I have to make one quick stop to pick up my dress then we can do anything you want to do," I informed him as we found an opening around the baggage carousel.

After getting Edward's luggage I drove us to the little dress shop to pick up my dress.

Before I even had the keys out of the ignition Edward was at my car door holding it open for me. He held his hand out for mine and helped me from the car.

"Still the same gentlemen I see,"

"What doesn't Jacob open your car door?" he asked as we walked towards the door to the shop.

"Not my car door," I admitted. Edward is such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Well strike one," he laughed "Looks like I'm going to have to show him how to treat a lady,"

"Not everyone was raised like you," I said walking into the dress shop.

"May I help you" An older lady at the front desk asked.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan I had a dress dropped off for alterations. I needed to pick it up," I informed her.

"Oh yes Miss. Swan, such a beautiful dress you brought in," I just smiled at her. "I'll get a room ready for you," I watched her disappear into the back room and turned my attention to Edward.

"Find anything you like?" I asked. Edward was looking at a display of tiaras and hair combs.

"I was thinking this one," he laughed and pointed to a large crystal encrusted crown.

I waved it off and grabbed a bigger one. "I think this one will look better," I joked standing on my tip toes and placing it on his head. We were both rolling with laughter.

"Miss. Swan, are you ready?" The lady called and we turned to follow her to the fitting rooms. Edward and I followed her. "I'm sorry sir, but no grooms allowed," she said pointing a finger at Edward. I looked at him and started to laugh again.

"Oh no, he's not the groom," I explained "He's my best friend,"

"My apologies, I just assumed you both were together," The sales lady blushed while hanging my garment bag on a hook in the dressing room. "I have to get a dress out for another costumer, I will be back in a few minutes to make sure everything fits properly,"

"I'll be out in a second" I told Edward before pulling the curtain closed. I pulled the zipper to the white garment bag down and gasped when I saw my dress. It was beautiful, white lace with crystal beading v-neck with cap sleeves and a small sweep train. I fell in love with the dress the instant I saw it at a bridal boutique in Seattle. They didn't have my size and there wasn't enough time to order one in so I had to settle for a large size and get it altered.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward said peeking his head in the curtain "I heard you gasp,"

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute,"

**EPOV**

I took a seat on a floral chair while I waited for Bella to try her dress on. "Ugh," I groaned when I saw the blue dress she was wearing puddle to the floor at her feet. I watched as she stepped over it and then kicked it away with one of her feet. The curtain that separated Bella from me hung a foot above the ground so I was able to see her feet moving around in the dressing room.

"Edward can you help me?" Bella asked sticking her head out of the dressing room.

"Sure" I stood up and walked to the room and pulled the curtain back enough so I could squeeze in.

"Can you zip me?" Bella pulled her hair up and I had to fight back the urge to kiss her beautiful neck. I took a deep breath and zipped the dress up for her. "Well, what do you think?" she asked turning to face me.

"You look beautiful," I choked out and ran my hand through my hair. Bella looked stunning, I had never seen her look so amazing before. She pushed her way past me and out to the mirrored area of the dress shop to get a full look at her dress. "I thought only virgin's wore white on their wedding day?" I teased raising an eye brow at her.

"Edward, don't ruin this moment for me," She spat glaring at me in the mirror as she looked herself over.

"I was just saying," I put my hands up in surrender then sat back down on the floral chair.

After junior prom Bella and I went back to my house since my parent's were gone for the night and we gave ourselves over to each other fully. It was the best night of my life. She's been the only women I had ever been with and it hurt to think that I'd never be intimate with her again if I didn't win her back.

My thoughts of our first time together were interrupted by a loud gasp. "Oh my Isabella, you look incredible!" the dress lady exclaimed walking back in the room.

"Thanks, you did a great job," Bella complimented.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket telling me I had a new text message it was from Alice. Of course it was from Alice.

E- Have you told her you love her yet? -A

If only it was that easy, I thought. I typed her a quick reply. A- Not yet, just got here give me some time. -E

"So what do you think?" I glanced up from my phone and both Bella and the sales lady were staring at me.

"She look's stunning," I admitted.

My phone vibrated again another message from my sister. E- Have you met Jake? What's he like? I bet he's all wrong for her! C'mon brother, fill me in on the details. -A

God my sister was annoying. A- Stop hovering you're acting like a helicopter, but to answer your question no I haven't met him I'll call you tonight stop bugging me. -E I sent the message and turned my cell off.

I waited patiently for Bella to change and get her dress bagged.

"So what do you want to do next?" Bella asked as we pulled on to the highway.

"I need to get checked in at the hotel, can we just hang out and relax until dinner?" I wasn't in the mood to sight see. I needed to get my answers.

"Edward you're in Hawaii and all you want to do is relax?" she laughed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do and I want to hear it all," I reminded her.

It was a short drive to the resort we were staying at. In the car Bella had informed me that she got upgraded to a large two bedroom suite and wanted me to share it with her. Jake was sharing a room with his brother until the wedding night at which time they had a room reserved at another resort across the island.

**Authors note~ Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 if so please review. I appreciate all comments and feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I just have fun with her characters. **

**My best friend's wedding**

**Chapter 2 **

**BPOV**

"Here's your room," I pointed out as we walked into the smaller of the two rooms. "I'll let you get settled and be right back,"

I turned on the heels of my bare feet and walked into the little kitchenette. I opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka, nothing like a little shot of liquid courage before my talk with Edward. I could tell last night he was caught off guard and he had every right to be. I poured the clear liquid into a resort shot glass and quickly threw it back. It burned going down my throat.

"Doing shots with out me?" Edward asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Want on?" I offered filling the shot glass up again then handed it to him. Edward took it from me and didn't hesitate just threw it back then placed the glass on the counter.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," I screwed the lid back on the bottle of vodka and placed it back in the cabinet. "Well let's get this over with," I muttered and walked towards my room on the other side of the suite. Edward followed and sat down next to me on the bed. "Where do you want me to start?" I asked glancing over at him as he lay back on my bed.

"The beginning, when I dropped you off at LAX," he smiled at me and I laid down beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. Edward had his arms wrapped around me. I don't know how many nights we spent cuddled like this and talked all night. It was comfortable for us, normal.

I took a deep breath before I began my story "Well to make a long story short it was my second night in Europe. The sun was setting and I wanted to get the perfect photo of the Eiffel Tower. The lighting was finally how I wanted it so I was squatting near the ground to get the perfect angle for the shot. Now insert Jake, he was looking at a map not paying attention and he tripped over me. We both crashed to the ground, he helped me up and noticed I had a large gash on my arm, it was gushing," I pulled my arm up to show Edward the now fading scar and he ran his fingers across it. "We both agreed it may need stitches so Jake offered to take me to the nearest hospital. After six stitches Jake insisted he take me to dinner and we were inseparable the rest of the trip. The night before we were supposed to leave back to the US we were in Paris again, and at sunset Jake proposed in the exact spot we met." I smiled at the memory it was the perfect proposal.

"Huh," was all Edward said. He looked deep in thought. Usually he was so easy to read, but not today.

"So Edward are there any women in you life?" I asked trying to take the focus off myself.

"No," he answered simply.

"I find that hard to believe being Mr. Big shot music producer and everything. There has to be someone?" he just shook his head "Are they not good enough for you?" I asked.

"No, they're not. They never stand up to the one women I always measure everyone up against,"

"And who would that be?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

Edward released his grip around me and leaned up on his elbow. He took my hand in his and started running his thumb over the center diamond in my engagement ring. "You deserve a bigger diamond," he said matter-of-factly.

"Edward you didn't answer my question and my ring is perfect," I yanked my hand from his and stuck my tongue out at him. I can't believe he just dissed my ring. I love my ring it is white gold has a princess cut center stone and two smaller princess cut stones on either side. I took my eyes off my ring and met his gaze.

"You," he whispered. "They don't measure up to you Bella,"

I felt my heart drop to the floor "Oh." is all I could say before scrambling off the bed "I need to get ready for dinner Edward,"

I shut the bathroom door behind me and took a deep breath. I decided to take a shower to clear my head. The steam from the shower instantly filled the room when I turned it on. I didn't know what to think about what Edward said. Do I take it as a compliment? I was confused. I removed my dress, panties and bra then stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxed me. I fought back and forth with myself while standing under the hot stream of water. What did Edward mean by they never measured up to me? Why is he comparing me to other women? I'm nothing special, definitely not drop dead gorgeous like all the Hollywood stars he works with; I'm clumsy, plain old Bella. My thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the bathroom door and in the same instance I realized the now cold water coming out of the shower head.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Edward's voice.

"I'm fine just rinsing my hair" I shouted to him. Then heard the door shut. I turned the shower off and rang my hair out before pushing the glass door open of the lavish shower. While reaching for my towel I caught sight of a sudden movement in my peripheral vision. I quickly wrapped the large white bath towel around my body.

"Edward, what are you doing?" he was sitting on the side of the bath tub flipping through the room service menus. He looked up and smiled.

"Bella, you act like I've never seen you naked before," he laughed and stood up. He must have taken a shower as well his hair was still wet and glistened in the bathroom light. "Sorry am I making you uncomfortable?"

I could really feel the blood rushing to my cheeks this was a bit awkward. I bit my bottom lip a nervous habit of mine. "Yes," I whispered. Sure he'd seen me naked more times then I can even count. I was never insecure around Edward, but my body belonged to Jake now. Well in four days it did anyway and I felt strange having another man, even my best friend see me like this. "Things have changed Edward,"

"I apologize, Bella, you were in the shower for over thirty minutes I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he walked past me and towards the bathroom door. Edward walked out the door, turned and smiled my favorite crooked smile "You do look good though, naked I mean,"

I reached for the closest thing I could grab, in this case my hair brush and threw it at him. Unfortunately I can't aim for shit and the brush ricoched off the wall and crashed into a vase full of roses Jake had sent up to me yesterday. The vase shattered into hundred of little pieces and roses scattered on the floor.

"Nice one Swan," Edward chuckled and I couldn't help but burst into laughter myself.

When I finally got a grip of myself I told Edward where to find a broom and dust pan in the kitchen of our suite. I took advantage of my few moments of privacy to make myself decent. Edward insisted on cleaning up the mess because if it wasn't for his naked comment I wouldn't have thrown the brush.

I dried my hair leaving it straight and put on light make up just some mascara and lip gloss nothing to flashy for tonight. It was just a casual dinner with my parents, Jake's parents, his brother and Edward. Since dinner wasn't going to be a fancy occasion I wore a black lace camisole, a pair of dark denim Bermuda shorts and my favorite black ballet flats.

I walked into the seating area of the suite, Edward was sitting on the couch messing around with his cell phone. "We still have some time before we meet everyone for dinner want to get a drink at the bar?" I suggested grabbing my favorite black clutch off the counter of the kitchen

"Sure," Edward said. He stood up and put his cell in the pocket of his khaki shorts. He was also wearing a tight blue t-shirt that clung to his muscular body. "Shall we?" Edward asked offering his arm to me. I looped my arm through his and we walked to the elevator. We stood in comfortable silence as we waited for the elevator to arrive on our floor.

"Bella!" I looked up when the elevator door opened and my fiancé, Jake was standing there a huge smile on his face. God I loved his big toothy grin.

"Jake," I let go of Edward's arm and ran over to Jacob, he enveloped me in a large hug. "How are you? How was fishing?" I asked. Poor guy looked exhausted.

"We had a great time, we got back early and wanted to see you," he said then pressed his lips to mine.

I heard Edward clear his voice behind me; I totally forgot he was there.

"Oh Jake," I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Edward and reached for Edward's hand "This is Edward, Edward this is my Jacob," I introduced with a large smile on my face. I was thrilled to have my two favorite guys meet.

EPOV

"Bella!" I glanced up at the moment Bella's name being called. A tall man, with short cropped black hair, he looked to be Indian walked out of the elevator.

"Jake!" Bella shrieked letting go of my arm and running to him. I felt nauseous watching the two of them embrace and couldn't help but feel kicked in the gut when I saw their lips meet. I cleared my throat to interrupt their PDA. "Oh Jake," Bella said pulling him towards me. She grabbed my hand in hers "This is Edward…Edward this is my Jacob," She introduced with my favorite smile slapped across her pretty face.

"Nice to meet you Edward" Jake said stretching his hand out towards me. I watched as he sized me up. That's right buddy take it all in.

"Nice to meet you as well," I lied shaking his hand.

"I feel like I've known you forever," Jake laughed. "You're all Bella talks about," Well that's music to my ears knowing she talks about me to him. I wondered if he was jealous.

"That's funny, I only heard of you yesterday," I smirked.

"Edward," Bella snapped and shot me a dirty look. "It's not my fault you never answered my calls I've been trying to reach you forever,"

"It's not like I was avoiding you,"

"Anyway, Jake we were just on our way to the bar to get a drink care to join us?" Bella asked grabbing Jake's hand in hers.

"Sure" he smiled and kissed her cheek. Jake looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

The elevator door opened up to the lobby of the resort and I followed Jake and Bella towards the bar. We took a seat at a small round table on the outdoor patio that looked out towards the beach.

"Hey, I'm Tanya I'll be taking care of you all what can I get you?" Our waitress was attractive, I'd admit that, but I had my heart set on the beautiful brunette sitting beside me.

"I'll have a vodka cran with a lime and he'll have a Jack and coke" Bella said pointing towards me. "That's what you want right?"

"That will be fine thanks" I answered.

"I'll just have a Bud light," Jake ordered.

"Perfect I'll bring them right out" Tanya answered. Then smiled and winked at me.

"So Jake, tell me about yourself," I got straight to the point.

"What do you want to know?" He asked draping his arm on the back of Bella's chair.

"What do you do for work?" Figured we could start with the basics.

"My family owns a sporting good company called Blacks's it's sort of like Cabela's. We have one location right now in Boise, where I was born and raised and in the next year we're opening locations in: Montana, Colorado and Arizona. I'm over seeing the construction and building of all the new locations," He explained and I just nodded. "Do you fish or hunt?" he asked. Bella started laughing and both Jake and I looked at her.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"Sorry," Bella said between laughs. "It's just, I can't see Edward ever holding a fishing pole or out hunting," Ha, ha pretty girl so not funny.

"So I take that as a no," Jake said laughing as well.

"No I'm more into indoor activities and music," I told him then grabbed the drink Tanya set in front of me a moment before. I took a large sip of it and set in on the table.

"Well if it isn't Edward Cullen?" I knew that voice anywhere.

"Renee, how are you?" I asked standing to my feet. I embraced her in a hug and kissed her cheek. "You look lovely as always," I complimented her.

"Always such a charmer isn't he?" she laughed looking over my shoulder towards Jake and Bella "Can you believe our Bella is getting married?" She asked glancing back at me.

"Hardly," I muttered.

"Mom where's dad?" Bella asked.

"He'll be down shortly he smelt like fish, so I made him take a shower," Renee laughed.

We started talking casually about random things as we waited for everyone else to join us.

"I'm going to go check on our dinner reservations," Jake announced standing to his feet.

"I'll go with you," Bella stood up and Jacob grabbed her hand.

"So, how are you taking it?" Renee asked as I watched Jake and Bella disappear out of sight.

"Excuse me?" I turned towards Renee who moved to sit beside me.

"You know what I'm talking about, I'm not blind I've seen the way you've been looking at her over the last few years,"

Oh really now. "And how is that?" I questioned .

"You love her," Renee said simply.

"Is it that obvious?" I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"Yes, to everyone except Bella," Renee said patting my knee with her hand. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I haven't figured it out yet, I want to tell her I love her so badly, but I don't want to ruin what we have now," I placed my face in my hands and rest my elbows on the table. I was acting like such a girl. Grow a pair Cullen.

"Stop being a coward Edward," I peeked through my fingers and saw Charlie sit down with us. I gave him a questionable look. "Man up and tell her,"

"What?" I gasped "Don't you guys like Jacob?"

"Hey slow down there," Charlie warned "I didn't say that,"

"We just like you better Edward, we always pictured you and Bella being together," Renee interrupted.

"But, what ever you plan on doing if it ends badly we had no part in this" Charlie added with a stern look and Renee nodded in agreement.

"Here Bella comes drop it boys,"

"Our table is ready," Bella announced walking up to us. We grabbed our drinks off the table and followed Bella to the restaurant.

Dinner went smoothly. I met Jakes's family, they seemed nice each of them kept asking me about my job and artists I have worked with. His younger brother, Seth was shocked when he found out I helped with Akon's new album. Wedding details were also discussed and I tried to tune it out. Jake and his family called it an early evening since they got up so early this morning. I went back to our suite while Bella said night to Jake. I decided to call Alice back and give her an update since I promised her earlier that I would.

"_Hello?"_ Alice said picking up after the first ring. I could picture her sitting right next to her phone anxiously awaiting my phone call.

"Hey Ali, I only have a few minutes Bella will be back soon."

"_So how is it going what's Jake like?"_

"Truthfully, I don't know yet. He seems alright, but I have a feeling he's going to keep his eyes on me," I admitted. "Charlie also told me to man up and tell her I love her," I laughed.

"_Don't they like him_?" Alice questioned.

"They like him they just like me better," I said smugly, and that's how it should be.

"_I always loved those two,_" she laughed.

"Well I will see you guys tomorrow"

"_Okay Edward, we'll see you soon have a good night try to tell her how you feel," _

"I will try Alice, I can't even think straight at the moment I'm running on hardly any sleep it's been go, go, go ever since I left LA three days ago I'm exhausted I may hold off until tomorrow. Have a good night tell everyone Hi for me,"

"_Will do. I love you Edward"_

"Love you too Ali," with that I hung the phone up.

I sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels as I waited for Bella to come back up to our suite. Ten minutes into the stupid reality show I was hardly paying attention to I heard Bella open the door. "Hey you," I said smiling at her.

"Want to go for a walk on the beach? It's so nice out." She asked.

"I would love to,"

Both Bella and I took our shoes off when we reached the sandy beach. The sand was warm between my toes. We walked in silence for a while listening to the waves crash against the shore.

"Do you like him?" Bella asked finally breaking the silence.

I hesitated a moment before answering "Sure, he's alright," I lied.

"I know right?" She smiled and started skipping along the beach "I'm glad you flew out here Edward it means the world to me to have you here,"

"It's good to see you Bells it's been to long," How I wished the circumstances we're different.

"You were shocked when I told you huh?" Bella questioned looping her arm in mine.

"Yes, I actually fell off the bed," I laughed and smiled down at her.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

We walked along the beach for another fifteen minutes before deciding to call it a night. I really needed to get some sleep. How was I suppose to put an end to a wedding, and steal the love of my life back if I could hardly think straight?

**Authors note: Hope you're enjoying so far, if so please review. I'm excited about this story, fun times ahead when Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's arrive. **


End file.
